DECEPTION
by shinjoufan
Summary: It's about Aya working as an Agent for the most elite organization. She meets tooya there. Will they fall in love? AxT
1. The 1st Meeting

Hello Minna!!! THIS IS SHINJOUFAN

Good day to all of you… As you can see, this is my first attempt on a teen rated fanfic… I just hope you guys would appreciate my work…

THIS FANFIC IS NOT CONNECTED NOR A CONTINUATION OF THE TV SERIES.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AYASHI NO CERES OR ANY OF IT'S

CHARACTERS. IT IS OWNED BY MS. WATASE YUU…

CHAPTER 1: THE 1ST MEETING…

It was a cloudy day…. As if the sky is telling that something will happen. It is only 7:00 in the morning, but still the sky is bad. It is becoming dark and the clouds are hovering across the sky. Mikage Aya entered the scene…

"Hey, Aki! Come on! We'll going to be late for school. My god! You are a guy, but you are much more slower than me?", whined Mikage Aya

(AYA)- a freshman college student working part time at a secret agency doing some undercover works. She may seem innocent and young, but she is really an intelligent and industrious girl. (Specializes in various forms of self- defense and martial art, have great gymnastic skills that is useful when her work gets tough)

(AKI)- Aya's twin brother. He also works at the local library downtown. He always takes care of his twin sister. (Beside his innocent looks, he also specializes in artilleries and various forms of martial arts, also an Internet geek.)

" Ok, Ok. Sheesh.. you're so noisy in the morning..Ok. I'm coming down now!", answered Aki.

While waiting for Aki, Aya decided to check outside on the streets and see if there is someone there. She felt that since this morning when she comes out of the house, She is being watched over. She looked on the streets but saw no one. She moved back inside the gate. Aki then came out of the house and locked the door behind him, getting ready to leave w/ his younger sister.

While walking to the bus stop, Aya told Aki.

"Aki, listen. There is someone following us! Can you sense him?", Asked Aya

"Yeah Aya, I sense it, but I can't figure it out!", answered aki.

"Hey, Aki, this is your station, get going! Oh… and Aki, be careful!", bid Aya

"Ok, bye sis!", bid Aki…

While waiting for her stop, Aya had remembered something about the conversation she had yesterday with her boss.

"Agent Mikage, do you still remember the group we encountered last year?", asked her boss.

"Yes sir! The group of highly trained soldiers that include women as soldiers that kidnaps politicians and other very rich people around the world?", asked and clarified Aya.

"Yes, that's it!. It's a good thing you remembered. It is unfortunate to tell you but that group is active again.!", said her boss.

"What? How? Why?", asked Aya.

"Well, this past two months, there is someone very rich and powerful that was behind the group and had paid for their freedom but on exchange, they will work for that man and do some dirty work for him!", stated by the boss.

"I think I know why you want me this early morning.", giggled Aya

"_Ahem_since you knew. I might as well, give you a brief lectures about them. This group, the SCARLET ORGANIZATION, was a top class hired guns and assassins that kidnaps people for the sake of ransoms, but they operate around the globe and recently, they changed their headquarters from ALASKA to JAPAN, here on us! So now, I want you to investigate this matter and spy on them and see who was the powerful person behind this scam!" said firmly by her boss.

"Yes sir!'', answered Aya. (In case you're wondering, Aya was working for A.P.D.O. short for Alpha Peace and Defense Organization known for protecting and bringing peace to the nation but they can also be lethal and can attack criminals if they are too hard to break down)

While Aya was walking down, her boss started to call for her name again.

"Agent Aya, You will need new equipment, I'll send it to your house this evening! Oh and one more thing! You'll have a partner from the Intelligence Department. He'll be waiting for you at school since he'll be undercover so you two can talk about things! He's name is Agent Mizuki, Tooya.", and bid her boss goodbye.

While remembering what her boss said, she started to get annoyed. In her past 19 years of her life (she's 19 here ok!) she had never ever worked w/ a man before, nor get close to them except her brother. But since she thought that it's no use since it is an order from the above, she had no choice but to obey the orders.

She has arrived at school and there was a commotion going on. It seems that all the girls in school are hovering over somebody. Then one of her classmates walked to her.

"Hey, Aya. Guess what? We have a new doctor! There he is and he is so HOT!", giggled Aya's classmate.

"oh, Haruka- san look here!", said all the other girls.

While all the commotion was happening the man took a look at Aya and quickly glanced her way. He then walked quickly towards Aya and said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mikage Aya!", said the man.

Aya was shocked because the man knows her name but she haven't met him before nor seen him anywhere before. She was wondering how the man knew her name.

Ok people. I'll stop this here for now. Is it good or bad? I'm just wondering. I'm really not good nor a pro at these kind of things but I want to write stories. Please make a review a comment or something so I can know your thoughts. I will continue to write if I get a good feedback.

About the next Chapter…

Aya not knowing about the man was shocked to see him cause she doesn't know him, but he know her. IS this man a friend or a foe? What will his role be and who is he? What will happen to Aya?

Find out on the next chapter …


	2. The Plan A

Hello again… This is shinjoufan.. I hope you liked my chapter 1 of deception..

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ayashi no Ceres or any of it's characters. They belong to Ms. Watase Yuu…

CHAPTER 2: Plan A

As Aya was very stunned, for the man knew her name. She is completely in a daze and wondering how the man knew her. He isn't anyone from her class nor is her professor.

As Aya was examining the man in front of her, she asked him…

"Um, Excuse me! But, Do I know you? Have we met before?" asked Aya.

" Oh dear cousin, Aya. I'm your cousin, Tennyo Haruka! From Nigata!" said the man.

Aya was startled. She doesn't remember having a cousin all the way from Nigata. She was completely dumbstruck. The Man smiled at her and whispered at her.

"Aya, Can we talk in private?" the man said in a sudden serious voice.

"Um, Ok!" said Aya.

All the girls were completely jealous of her. They all admired him, Haruka. He was tall, fair complexion, has a somewhat cold green eyes, lean but not skinny, and that red hair of his that you can't forget. He was really hot the way he looks having that silver choker he was wearing on his neck.

While walking, Aya examined the man again and wondered who he really is. Then they arrived at the rooftop and suddenly Haruka faced and eyed her intently. The he blurted out.

"Agent Mikage!" Haruka said.

"Hai?!(Yes?)", asked Aya. _how did he knew that Ii was an agent?_

"I am Agent Mizuki! Ii'm gonna be your partner for this mission!" he blurted out.

"Eeh??? So you are Agent Mizuki Tooya? What are you doing here? Are you undercover? " asked Aya.

"Yes! I am working undercover here. I am working as a school doctor here, starting today that is! We need to work together. I am agent Mizuki Tooya, from the Intelligence Dept of A.P.D.O. I specialize in all aspect. Meaning I am a class-S Agent!" he proudly says.

"Yes. And I am Agent Mikage Aya from the Secret Protection Dept. I am a class –A agent ", answered Aya.

" Then that means I am in a higher rank than you are. So that means you should obey my commands here." He proudly jokes.

"Yes sir. ", answered aya since she couldn't do anything anymore about it.

While chit chatting at the rooftop and getting to know each other, they made the plans on how to track down the enemies and their fiorst target is at their school named, Matsuda Miori, the daughter of one of the SCARLET organizations founder. She was a regular student there, the same age as Aya.

While they were talking about her, someone from the other building had seen them talk and was like really jealous. After they finished talking, Aya bid Tooya (Haruka) goodbye for the moment. While Aya was running towards the stairs, Tooya looked at her w/ such intent and loving Eyes then he murmured to himself.

"Well, she really is something. W/ how she can plan something like that. She really is not your average girl, It really may be fun working w/ her." He pondered to himself.

Tooya then hurried himself to the classroom, as the class was about to begin. He was working at the clinic to treat ill patients and at the same time teaching medicine to the others. When he entered he was shocked to see so many students waiting for him. Including those that wasn't really in his official class list.

"Ok, class. Are we really this big in this room?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" all answered.

"But according to my class list there should only be around 25 students here this time?" he asked.

"Ok… bye sir", other said.

They were really disappointed and at the same time jealous of all the other students there. They get some nice time w/ the hot new doctor.

At AYA'S room…

"Ok class. The test will begin at exactly 9:30 am. Please be ready at this time.", their professor said.

All was reviewing for the exam. The room was silent and the corridors too is silent. Then the clock struck 9: 30 and they took the exam. All was relaxed taking the exam, so is Aya who was always in the top of the class. By this time, Tooya and his class was about to go to the Laboratory when he suddenly saw a door slightly open. He took a look and saw Aya. He smiled and whispered to himself _good luck to her_.

The day ended up feeling the usual and Tooya was now accustomed to his new undercover job. It's a good thing Miori Matsuda was in his class and in Aya's class as well. After the classes, both of them went straight to the A.P.D.O office, through their separate ways.

When they arrived….

"oh. Mikage. So you have met your partner? Well that's good. You need to cooperate with each other so you can successfully accomplish this work." Said her boss.

"Yes, Boss!" answered both.

"Now as you can see, according to the intelligence report, our enemies had started to move. They have been around the country planning to victimize. So we will now make a plan. It will be called the PLAN A. This plan will provide both of you what you needed to know about our enemies. Please read it and do your best agents. Dismissed!", said the boss.

Aya and Tooya read the report and they was angered by the report. The scarlet organization was too harsh and when the people they victimize don't have ransom money, they quickly put it to death. Then they read about the PLAN A and it was good. After reading Aya walked out of the room but Tooya followed her.

"Hey, Mikage. Can I talk w/ you for a moment?" asked Tooya.

"Yes, Agent Mizuki. What is it?" asked Aya.

"Well. As You can see, I'm new to this place since I have been from Nigata. Can you please let me stay in your house for a couple of days?" asked Tooya nervously.

"WHAT!!! But! In her mind_since Aki is there as well, It shouldn't be a problem. I guess. _Ok. But only for a couple of Days ok?" asked aya.

"yeah sure!" said Tooya.

Agent Aya drived her secret convertible car to her house. (She had a secret passage to her house so whenever she uses the car, she won't be noticed by her neighbors.)

Arriving at the door, the door squeaked open and…

"Hey I missed You!!!" greeted a cheerful Aki.

" What are you doing Aki! We have a guest! Quit that!" said Aya.

Tooya was shocked to see a man in Aya's house. He didn't knew that Aya will let anyman in her house then Aya gave a strange look at Tooya.

"Hey. You might think that he is my boyfriend!" accused Aya

"Um.. Ah.. yeah!" said Tooya.

"Hell no!. He is my twin brother Aki. " she defended

"Ah, so that's why!" said Tooya happily. To his mind _good thing he's not _

_her boyfriend_

Aya then showed Tooya a vacant room they use to accommodate guests, It was large enough for a single person. Aki watched Tooya intently. Tooya had seen this and said.

" What are you looking at, Aki?" asked Tooya

" Nothing. I'm just making sure you won't lay a hand on my sister!" said Aki rubbishly

"ah ha ha ha, that's funny. Don't worry I wont'!" laughed strangely by Tooya _not unless she come to me_

Aki and Aya made the dinner they shared that night. Tooya was so full that he fell asleep on the couch while letting his tea simmer. Aya saw him and got a blanket and Put in on Tooya. Tooya then whispered in his dreams w/ out knowing that he was saying it aloud while asleep.

"Mikage Aya. I seem to have like you!" he said in his dreams.

Not knowing what he is saying. Aya gasped and shocked again. She didn't know what face she will make the moment he wakes up. She had just met him this morning and yet, he seemed to like her? How could that be? She thought. Tooya's blanket came off. Aya saw this and put it in place again but the moment she did that, Tooya caught her and said in his dreams " I miss You!".

Ok folks. I'll cut it here. So what do you think? Is it good? I hope I improve quickly so I can write better stories. Please continue to support my fanfics and I'll make more stories If you do…

Thanks by SHINJOUfAN

ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER

I cut it there. You've read it. In the last part, whom did Tooya miss? How will Aya react to that? Will she see Tooya as a man or only as a friend? And how will she face him knowing that he seemed to like her? Find out on the next chapter…These questions will be answered…


	3. Love and Hate

Hello again guys! I hope you liked my previous chapters…

Now continue w/ the story…

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AYASHI NO CERES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO MS. WATASE YUU.

CHAPTER 3: HATE AND LOVE?

Since Tooya has decided to stay in Aya's house for a few days, he had met Aya's twin brother Aki. He fell asleep in the sofa/ cushion after being so full from the food the twins made for dinner. Aya made some coffee and Tea for the 3 of them, but the moment she gave it to her guest, he fell asleep. While sleeping…

"Mikage Aya, I missed You!" murmured Tooya.

"WHAT!!!" asked Aya.

She looked At Tooya but sees that he is still asleep and he is sleep talking. She wondered if she ever met him before but in vain. She had only and really met Tooya just today. But why did he say that he misses her? She wondered to herself. Then she asked Aki.

"Aki, do you know what he is talking about?" asked Aya.

"I…I.. don't know! I didn't met him, not just a while ago, right?" said Aki.

"ok.. if you say so.." said Aya.

After that night, Aya just not mind about Tooya's words. She decided to investigate a little about the matter at hand. In the house they discuss the PLAN A and how they will trap the organization. In the house, Tooya always take a quick glance at Aya whenever they discuss matters. He was amazed at her strategies. She was really an amazing woman.

"So if we do this, then we'll be able to capture the heir and try to negotiate w/ the head?" asked Tooya.

"yeah." Said Aya.

"Are you sure? I think it's a little awkward." Said Tooya.

"I'm sure of it. You must trust me to this!" firmly said by Aya.

At School….

Tooya acted accordingly, he managed to befriend the heir to the scarlet organization, Miori Matsuda. Tooya acted very friendly towards her.

"Hey, Mikage- san. Can I talk w/ you for a moment?" asked Tooya.

"Yeah sure. Mizuki sensei!" said Aya.

They went to the rooftop again and Tooya said to Aya that he'll gonna date Miori. And that if it's ok.

"I will ask miori on a date this Saturday afternoon. I think it may help us in our plan." Said Tooya.

"Yeah sure. Why do you ask it on me? As if I'm going to be jealous. Ha..Ha.." laughed Aya.

Suddenly, Tooya gets infuriated and serious and said.

"Why do you hide it? Please remember me! Can't you see that it's me?" asked Tooya.

"Agent Mizuki. What are you saying? You are my superior. Nothing more and Nothing less. " said Aya.

"Aya, How can you just forget about me?" asked Tooya.

"Wha…what??" asked Aya.

"We are.. We are." Mumbled Tooya.

As Tooya was finding words to comprehend his thoughts, He suddenly Kissed Aya, right there and Then, not minding if anyone will be able to see them. Aya tried to push him away, but in vain. Even though she was a tough and strong girl, Tooya was much more superior in fighting and intelligence skills that Aya could not match. When Tooya ahd come back to his senses he quickly withdrew from Aya. Aya was shocked so is Tooya.

"I'm so..so..sorry. Aya, can't you really remember a single detail about me?"Asked Tooya.

"No.. Stop! How could you?!" said Aya.

"I'm sorry. I can't hide my feelings anymore. I can't control my body. It suddenly moved on it's own" explained Tooya.

"You.. You pervert. Moron!" walked out Aya.

As Aya was walking away, Tooya looked at her and said.

"Aya, If you only knew, how much I love You, until now!" said Tooya under his breath.

At Aya's classroom…

While Aya was in her class studying, she can't focus or think of anything. She just wished that the day would end soon cause she now really wanted to go at the office report on the latest updates and go home to rest.

At the Headquarters…

"So, Agents. Are there any improvements on the plan?" asked their boss.

"Yes sir. We carefully planned it and came up w/ a greater plan. We will inform you if it go well." Said Tooya.

"Very well. Ok then I will leave the rest in your hands. Dismissed." Said the boss.

The boss noticed that Aya was not in her usual self. He approached her and asked her but she covered up and said that she's okay and that she is only tired from the days work.

Arriving at Home…

"Hey sis. What's up?" asked Aki playfully.

Aya shot a dead eyes look on Aki. And aki chilled. But when Aya got up, Tooya was already upstairs.

"What do you want?" asked Aya.

"Nothing. I just came to make an apology!" Tooya said.

"Ok. Ok. I forgive you. Just leave me alone for a bit ok?!" asked Aya.

"Ok." Said Tooya coldly.

Tooya said to himself, that if Aya's memory refuses to accept him, he'll wait for her to accept him in time maybe, she'll learn to. Tooya quietly and sadly walked to his room and slept. Now, 2 days had passed and everything was according to what is planned.

SATURDAY…

Tooya was quietly waiting for Miori at a park where they will meet. And he kept thinking about Aya.

Meanwhile Aya was at home and she kept on remembering the Kiss with Tooya. She felt guilty and sad cause their relationship as partners might become bad. It may affect her work. But silently deep in her heart, she was concerned about Tooya's date today w/ Miori. She feels uneasiness and she wondered why.

She decided to take a bath and thinked.

AYA'S POV:

Why do I feel such pain? Why is it that I feel uneasiness? It doesn't concern me whom Tooya is with right? I mean, We are not really that close as a friend nor lovers, but why? Does it have something to do about what he said to me? Did I really forget him and he is included from the past? I need to know the reason.

Aya quickly got out of the bathroom and pit on some clothes and headed for the library.

At the date, Tooya felt loneliness while dating Miori. He really misses Aya. Miori kept on boasting about his daddy's businesses and that they are really rich.

At the library…

"Miss, Where is the reference section?" asked Aya to the lady in charge.

"That's on the 2nd floor left wing." Said the lady.

" Thank you." Thanked Aya.

Aya wasted no time and walked quickly on the 2nd floor. She saw the newspapers of recent years and journals containing important news. Then she saw something unbelievable. It says.

Today, There was a vehicular accident at the Nagisa Bridge. 2 Cars crashed on each other. The 1st car was a cargo van delivering supplies and the 2nd was a bridal car. The bridal car was said to go to the church for the girls wedding but she didn't even make it to the hospital. According to the reports, the girl died instantly. The name of the girl was, MIKAGE, AYA!

Aya was shocked. How could it happen? She was supposed to be dead. She read furthermore and little by little discovered something about herself. She quickly folded the article not minding the lady at the desk that stops her from getting the journal. She got home and searched for Aki for explanation.

"Aki, what is the meaning of this?" asked Aya.

"Aya, what is it?" asked Aki.

Aya threw the piece of paper to the table and Aki saw this and was shocked. Then he decided that it is now time to tell Aya the truth.

Aki said,

Aya, listen to me. I am your twin brother Aki. I came from the states. Mom and Dad were separated and I was with Dad at states. I only came back 3 years ago. The day of my arrival was supposed to be your wedding, but an accident happened. Your car was crashed. I mourned deeply. I didn't meet your boyfriend though. Just then, a certain Man Kagami Sahara offered me some help. He said that he could make you live again. At first I thought it was impossible, but day by day he get to me and says that it was possible so I believed in him. He said it was possible through the use of their science. He can do it w/ the use of genes. So I gave your dead body to him and he said that I can see you alive again in 1 week. Then you really came back. But I didn't know how it happened really.

Just then a flash of memories came rushing through Aya's head. She remembered a little, about her past life and about his boyfriend. She quickly ran towards the door and ran to the park. She went to the cinema house and lastly to a nearby restaurant at the park called Celestial Café.

She walked slowly towards the glass window and searched with her eyes for Tooya. The she saw him at the 4th table with miori about to feed him from her spoon with Ice cream. Then Tooya saw her and ran to the door and made a way out. Miori was left at the table…

"Tooya sorry for not remembering it earlier!" said Aya.

"Aya, Are you?" Asked Tooya

"Yes Tooya I remember now! You are my…" Aya said.

"what???" asked Tooya.

" You are my Boyfriend!" hushed Aya.

Tooya's face lit up and the wind came rushing between the two of them. The stared at each other and then…..

Ok. People. I'll stop chap 3 here.. is it good?? Anyways keep your reviews and comments coming.. I hope you would appreciate my work…

Thanks…

By ShinjouFan


End file.
